Stay with me tonight
by Makiko Igami
Summary: TaitoYamachi. Taichi stays overnight and the Ishida's. He had it all planned out, but then something happens he had never thought of.


Title: Stay with me tonight  
Author: Makiko Igami (makikoigami@yahoo.de)  
Pairing: Taito/Yamachi  
Rating: PG-13 (it's just a kiss! ...and some cuddling.)  
Warnings: Humor, slight angst, past child abuse-ish... *thinks*  
Summary: Taichi stays overnight and the Ishida's. He had it all planned out, but then something happens he had never thought of.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. But I own a walking talking plushy Yamato. ^^V Thanks to this story even.  
Notes&Comments: I dedicate this to Layann. ^_^ Definitely. Besides... this story is not AS great as I wanted it to be... But it's not bad. ... I hope. o.o;;;  
____________________________________________________________________

Taichi flipped the TV channel with an annoyed motion of his thumb. Again. And yet again. Which made Yamato wonder if there was anything that the brunette thickhead wanted to watch at all, while he checked the curry in the pot, stirring it every once in a while so that he didn't scorch it.

The channel changed again.

"Taichi..." Yamato said from where he stood at the stove, looking towards his friend now though.

"Hm?"

"...why are you always coming here?"

There was only the tiniest of hesitation, while the channel stayed the same.

"Cuz I like here. Why?"

"Um... well, this may sound a little forward, but... doesn't your mom want you to be home? With YOUR family?"

Taichi simply shrugged. "Yeah, she probably does... but... well... I thought you could need some company. Your dad's always working and stuff..." Again he decided that this TV show didn't fit his current mood and flipped the channel.

Yamato turned his focus back to the curry. "Yeah... but, I'm quite used to it, you know?" He turned off the hearth and opened the rice-cooker. "I don't need somebody to keep me company..." He arranged the rice on two plates before he moved back to the pot.

"Yeah..." Taichi mumbled, inaudible for the blond. "That's what I keep telling myself, too."

Yamato just finished putting the curry on the rice and carried the two plates over to the table in front of the TV set. There he finally took off his apron and sat down across the other boy.

"Don't get me wrong, I appreciate your company - it's way better than Iron Chef - but... you know, 4 days in a row?" the blond asked as he passed his friend some cutlery.

Taichi pretended that he didn't hear that question and started eating.

"Itadakimasu!" {1}

Of course he had his reasons for staying over at his best friend's house, more than just one even, but he didn't want to share them with Yamato for just as many reasons. He knew he should tell him sooner or later, but right now he preferred later. He may carry the crest of courage, but there were things that even Taichi Yagami was afraid of.

"Aa..."

Yamato slowly started to eat as well, his gaze moving to the TV set, which was now showing a music video of a band he liked. Luckily Taichi was preoccupied so he couldn't switch channels again. They ate in silence, or what was close to it if you didn't count the sounds of Taichi shoving food into his mouth and the music coming from the TV set.

The matter of their discussion was forgotten... at least for now.

~~~

"Can I stay overnight?"

Yamato turned around from where he had been trying to do his homework at his desk, while Taichi had made himself a home on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Erm..."

Abruptly the brunette sat up, his chocolate gaze staring intensely into his friend's ice-blue eyes.

"I already asked my mom this morning, and she was okay with it... but, um, yeah, I think I failed to ask you up until now," he said, disguising a little blush with a sheepish chuckle.

Yamato stared at his friend for a few moments, before he turned back to his English book.

"I only have one bed."

"Um... I know... but... you know..." Taichi searched for the words he wanted to say, trying to put them into the right order as they wanted to bubble out of him like a waterfall. "Actually, I think it's big enough for the two of us."

Yamato simply snorted, knowing well enough how much Taichi moved while he slept.

"I AM able to sleep still, you know?" the brunette protested, blowing his cheeks with the beginning of a pout. "I know how to use only a minimum of space. Even if I'm not consciously in control of my body!"

The blond still said nothing as he tried to figure out which of these goddamn words he was supposed to use in this exercise. In fact he didn't know what Taichi was trying to justify... if he wanted to sleep in his bed, he would do it and there wasn't much that he would be able to do against it. He wasn't even sure if he would have wanted to.

"So?"

"So what?"

"So... can I stay or not?"

Yamato simply shrugged. "Not even Myotismon was able to stop you. So how am I supposed to?"

"Thank you!" the brunette exclaimed and almost glomped his best friend. But that would be too forward... and there was still the rest of the night...

Taichi flopped back down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, grinning goofily, even though he didn't quite want to. There were so many other things on his mind.

As the brunette sat up again, Yamato wondered briefly for a moment what he had put into the curry that made the genki boy even genkier than usual, moving around every twenty seconds. Maybe he sat down on a needle-cushion or something like that earlier. But a few moments later he heard how his closet was opened. This sound was soon followed by the rustling of clothes.

Eyebrow raised inquiringly Yamato turned around and tried to make out what Taichi was doing with HIS clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked as the brunette didn't seem to notice that he was being watched.

"Hm? Oh... I... I'm searching for clothes," the other stated matter-of-factly and knelt down to look through the lower drawers.

"You didn't bring your own?"

"Um... no? Didn't fit between the English and Math books."

"Hn." Yamato shook his head and focused back on his work. Taichi would find what he wanted. He didn't even think of trying to stop him or ask for his reasons. Somewhere underneath that thick mass of brown hair must be some kind of plan behind all this... as it usual was. But then Taichi didn't even know himself what would be the outcome most of the time, so it was better not to ask for the reasons.

~~~

Later that night, after all homework was made, every tooth was brushed and every limp was covered decently, Taichi and Yamato lay in the really rather narrow bed somewhat awkwardly in silence. Whenever they moved, they tried not to move at all, so that they didn't use up too much space from the other. This was - in fact - quite a hard task either without hitting your extremities on the wall or falling out of the bed even though the two of them were quite thin. So after a few very unnerving minutes Taichi decided to start phase two of the little plan he had worked out during the past days.

"Um... Yamato?"

"Hrm?" the other mumbled, at this time trying to fall asleep in earnest as he tried to ignore the little earthquakes Taichi was causing every once in a while.

"Um... Can I ... can I hug you?"

An even more awkward silence spread in the room, with Yamato staring wide eyed at the farer wall, while Taichi prayed that his burning cheeks didn't light up the entire room.

".........Why? ......."

"I... I dunno... But maybe it will help me to lie still..." the brunette admitted sheepishly.

Yamato sighed. He had known this wouldn't be easy.

Waiting for an answer in the dark without having the ability to read the blond's expression, Taichi felt extremely lost and stupid. "Um... just a suggestion. I'll try without."

And with that he started to move again, making the bed shake as if Devimon had sent them off flying through the sky again.

"Taichi..."

"Hm?"

'Well, at least the earthquake stopped,' Yamato thought with relief, turning his head so that he was looking at the spot where he guessed his friend's eyes would be behind him. Then he raised his arms a bit.

The brunette only heard the rustling of the covers and then saw how the little hill that was Yamato seemed to get bigger. He may be an idiot once in a while, but THAT sign even he was able to read. So as quickly as he could, he wrapped his arms around the lither frame of his friend, pulling him a little closer with a relieved sigh.

"Thank you."

"Hmhm..." Yamato murmured, trying to fight a blush himself now as he was lying so close to his friend... closer than he had ever been to almost anyone. Well, maybe Takeru, but that was when they were a lot younger. Trying to get his breathing rhythm steady again, he finally managed to take in, how Taichi was holding him.

"Um... Taichi...?"

"Hm?"

"Your arm..."

"Yeah?" the brunette asked puzzled.

"Um... It's under my body...."

"....and...?"

"Um... you know... it could cut off the blood circulation to your hand..."

"Hmhm... I know."

"So...?"

"So what? I want to hold you like that. Let the rest be my problem, okay? Just tell me if it feels uncomfortable, okay?"

'Where did the insecure Taichi from just a moment go?' Yamato wondered for a second, but nodded still. "It's alright... I think."

"Great!" Taichi beamed behind him. "You feel way better than Chisu."

"Chi... Wait a sec! Isn't that your stuffed animal?! You're comparing me to a plushie?!" the blond exclaimed, tempted to sit up and glare at his best friend, but said one's grip on him was quite strong, so he could only turn his head and glare at the upper part of the wall.

"Hey! I was complimenting you here! I could also say that your bones hurt like hell, but they don't! You're quite plushy, you know?" {2}

Afraid that the tips of his ears shone like candles in the dark, the blond chose to lie back down again. "I do not want to be plushy..."

The brunette nuzzled his friend's shoulder with a grin on his face. "I know. Plushy doesn't go with Rockstar, right?"

"Not at all!" Yamato gave back, pouting like a little child now. "I have to build up an image! Having my best friend call me 'plushy' would ruin everything I've accomplished so far!"

Somehow he must have said something wrong, because suddenly Taichi stiffened behind him. And became very, very quiet. Cursing himself in English - as this damned language was still stuck in his head from his homework - Yamato didn't say any more as well, mumbling only a "Good night," before he closed his eyes. This time he really managed to fall asleep, Taichi's comforting body-heat making him feel save and protected somehow... and warm. Not only physically, but also in his heart, making him smile softly just before his mind drifted off to sleep.

~~~

Another earthquake woke Yamato up. But this time it was different. He could still feel Taichi's arms around his waist and they hadn't moved yet. Still, something was making the bed shake. And then there were these funny noises...

'Sobs!' Yamato realized with a start. And suddenly he was aware how fingers clamped into his stomach. Taichi was sobbing in his sleep!

Staring wide-eyed into the dark, the blond reasoned what to do now. His first idea was to wake his friend up, but he was holding him in such a steel-like grip that he had some difficulties to move at all. But then...

"No... don't..."

The fingers in Yamato's stomach curled up some more, and now it really hurt. Taichi seemed to be caught in a nightmare and as his best friend it was Yamato's duty to at least wake him up. So he took the other boy's wrists in his hand and lifted them just enough to be able to turn around in the tight embrace, with the result that he was now looking into the scrunched up face of his friend.

"Taichi..."

But the only reaction from the other was some kind of strangled choke and a shake of his head.

Yamato bit his lip, searching for any other way to stop this damned nightmare than hitting Taichi square over the head. Thus he raised one hand gingerly, brushing sweaty strands out of the tanned face. Again the brunette shook his head and tightened his embrace, helplessly lost in his dream.

Growling lowly now, Yamato raised his other hand as well until he cupped the slightly smaller boy's face and looked straight into that sleeping face.

"Taichi! Wake up!" he said out aloud, somewhat shocked of the sheer loudness in the complete silence of the night.

The brunette tensed, shuddered, gasped and then his eyes snapped open, with him snap-breathing like a fish on the land. He needed a moment to refocus his senses, to realize that he wasn't in that nightmare anymore before he realized WHERE he was indeed.

"Yama..."

"It was just a nightmare. Forget it..."

But somehow that didn't help at all.

New tears collected in those chocolate brown eyes while more sobs started to shake the body of the soccer player. With a loud wail Taichi clutched the blond's shirt and cried his heart out.

Yamato was absolutely puzzled. He didn't know what was wrong, but he did the first thing that came to his mind. His hands that had still been lying on his friend's shoulders slowly found their way around the lithe body, pulling Taichi closer and rubbing his back in soothing movements.

"Sh... It's just a dream... It's okay..."

But deep inside he knew it was not okay. If Taichi - of all people - started to cry just because of a dream, it must have been a very intense nightmare...

"Hush... I'm here...."

'What the hell am I saying?'

"Taichi... if you want to talk about it... it may help..." Yamato murmured as softly as he could, not really used to spending so much solace to somebody who seemed to be so strong...

At the same time, Taichi was using the nightshirt of his friend as a large handkerchief. He had soaked the chest-part almost completely by now, but still the tears didn't want to cease flowing from his eyes.

"Shit..." was the only thing he managed to choke out between several sobs. He hadn't meant to start crying in the middle of the night. No matter how bad these memories were, he didn't want to let Yamato see this side of him. He wanted to be the one to hold Yamato when he was crying from the first time he had ever seen the tall boy cry, back on that ice-island in the digiworld. He wanted to hold the soft center underneath that hard shell Yamato had built up around himself to protect himself from others and now? Now he let him see the only part that he wanted to hide from the world: Crying Yagami Taichi.

"Shitshitshit!!!" he wailed again, crying out the pain that had come from the nightmare, while he tried furiously to stop those hot tears from falling down his cheeks.

"Sh... it's okay... you're allowed to cry..." {3}

The brown mass underneath his chin shook violently.

"No! It's not! It's so stupid!"

"No Taichi, it's not!"

"It is!" the boy in question cried out against Yamato's chest.

"Just tell me what it is! Goddammit! Maybe it DOES help?!"

Through the dark a very teary chocolate gaze looked up at the blonde. "Don't laugh."

"Why the hell should I laugh? It's been a nightmare! It HAS been bad! I fully understand why you are crying."

Taichi stared up, every once in a while sobbing soundly while he considered how to put his dream into words to get across how horrible it felt.

"I... When Hikari and I were younger... my dad would come home very late from work... usually he was drunk, too... I think he was kinda frustrated at that time... And he... But he always wanted to have a good-night kiss from Hikari and me when he came home..." {4}

He was interrupted by another sob and a shudder. Sensing that this story wasn't over yet, Yamato continued with the soothing motions on his friend's back, holding the brunette to his chest and waited for him to find the words he needed.

"One night... I dunno whether he mistook me for mum or not... but one day..." He choked just as he had to think about, not even wanting to say it out loud.

"What..." Yamato asked softly, "What did he do?"

Taichi took another deep breath, trying to steady his uneven breathing and finding the courage he needed.

"One day... I felt how he... He pushed his tongue past my lips!" He gagged as he remembered what it had felt like to feel this wet thick muscle in his mouth, tasting like a whole pub at once which just made him want to throw up badly. He gagged so much that he started coughing and felt how bile was creeping up his gullet, making him want to throw up for real now.

But then there were Yamato's arms around his shoulder and his chin on top of his head that made him feel warm again.

"He was a bastard."

At the same time Yamato felt furious and helpless. He wanted to hit Mr. Yagami, he wanted to hold Taichi, but most of all he wanted to erase these horrible memories from the brunette's mind.

Taichi - who had gotten his urge to vomit under control - simply nodded and snuggled up to the blond's chest, holding him tightly around the waist again.

"I... I wanted this to be entirely different," he finally murmured, his cheeks burning with a hot red. "I... didn't want you to hear all this shit, Yama."

"It's okay," the other murmured and shook his head. "You... had to talk about, and I am glad you told me... that you confided in me..."

"Yama..." Taichi interrupted the semi-senseless babbling from the other and waited until he had the full focus of these ice-blue eyes. "Yama... I... I... I wanted..."

"Stop stuttering, you idiot," Yamato chided softly, wanting to raise the mood a bit.

"I'm no idiot!" Taichi said and pouted. "I had this all planned out. I wanted to ask you to let me hug you during the night and then in the morning I wanted to kiss you. That's all!"

Yamato blinked, needing a moment to gather what Taichi had just said. Of course the brunette noticed how the other stiffened during that process.

"Um... whoops?"

"You wanted... WHAT?!" Yamato shouted, outraged and embarrassed to his bones.

"Look. I won't do it. Okay? No need to be so upset," Taichi said coldly and tried to wiggle out of the tight embrace. In fact he just wanted to cry again. He had thought that Yamato would at least understand what he was feeling with that gesture and be polite, but he should have known better with this damned thickhead. "I won't bother you again with this shit, 'k?"

"No it's not!" Yamato yelled. "How the hell can you go back to sleep after saying... THIS?!"

"Easy as cake!" Taichi shouted back and tried to turn around, so that he wasn't facing the other anymore, now because he wanted to hide the hot tears of frustration and anger. Crying two times in one night before the one you wanted to impress was WAY too much.

"You idiot! It doesn't go as easy as cake! Fighting VenomMyotismon was easy as cake, but this -"

"This is what? Madness? Is that what you wanted to say?! Yes it IS madness! How the hell could anyone like such an idiot as you are? How the hell can anyone like someone so much that their tummy seems to make cartwheels every time you see them? That's what I call madness!"

Yamato was silent for a second, his tired brain almost too tired to figure out what he had just been told. "You... are in love? With me?"

"Yeah, I am, but at times like this I'm not so sure," the slightly smaller boy growled and hid his beet-red face underneath the covers.

Yamato blinked, still not completely understanding it. "Really?"

"Yes!"

That was it. The blond's mouth dropped open and he was unable to say anything intelligible anymore. In fact his eyes felt as if they wanted to jump out of their sockets, judging by the way they were bulging.

"But... Taichi! We're both guys!"

"Yes, I noticed that little fact, too," the brunette murmured, looking anywhere but into the blond's face.

"But... how? How the hell...?"

"I dunno... just happened."

Yamato was silent for a moment now, his still tired brain putting piece after piece of the puzzle together, until even he realized that his best friend was in love with him. But what did he feel?

He knew for sure that he liked Taichi, even if it was in some twisted kind of way that seemed even masochistic sometimes. But... was there more? Was there more between him than... say... him and Sora? Or... was there? What if? Would that be so bad? He felt warm with Taichi, closer even than with any girl he had ever met, but... did he really return the brunette's feelings? He wasn't sure. But he knew something.

"You... wanted to kiss me? How?"

This time it was Taichi's turn to blink confusedly. "Huh? Oh... you mean... because of that... thing... with my dad..."

Yamato simply nodded once.

"Just a kiss on the cheek, really. I... didn't want to go too fast on you," the smaller one grinned sheepishly.

"So... not a kiss like... that..."

Taichi shook his head. "Not like... that..."

Nodding again, Yamato stared down at the little distance between them. He knew that his cheeks would turn redder than ever with the next words, but he definitely wanted to say them. He needed to say them.

"Um... would you... would you want to try?"

"What?!" Taichi exclaimed, shock written all over his face and even readable for Yamato in the darkness of his room.

"Would you... would you want to kiss me... to... well... make you forget about your dad?"

The brunette stared at the other in the dark, not knowing whether he should be delighted or disgusted. But... there was something in Yamato's voice... that intrigued him.

"That's the most twisted logic I've ever..."

But he didn't get any further. Instead his lips were sealed by those of Yamato, which were much softer than he had expected them to be. Gasping in surprise he froze and tensed up as those horrifying images came back to his mind. But Yamato didn't do anything. He simply held his face between his hands, holding him close so that he couldn't back out of it and pressed his lips against Taichi's.

What had started rather forcefully was in fact rather gentle. Yamato didn't demand anything from Taichi besides holding their lips caught in a kiss.

Their breathing became unnaturally loud as they closed their eyes, wanting to shut out every unneeded sense as they relished in the feeling of the kiss. For a few moments they stayed simply like that until they were both able to breathe more or less evenly again. Then Yamato started nibbling at the smaller one's lower lip.

Taichi sighed and as if they had a will on their own, his hands found their way into the blond mass of hair, playing with some strands while he relished in the slowness of the kiss that Yamato showed him. This was so much different from any kiss he had ever shared... Not that sloppy as would be the kisses he gave his mother or sister and a lot better than the kisses of his dad.

He shut out every uncomfortable memory to concentrate on the here and now, wanting to see and nothing else but Yamato right now. But still he was a little surprised nevertheless. First the other was shocked to his bones and now... that. Life was either too good to him or playing a terrible prank on him. But these were things he also shut his mind out against.

As he thought that Taichi was relaxed enough to make the next step, Yamato opened his mouth a bit. Not far, but enough to make the other tense for a moment. He paused once more, but he didn't back out either, waiting for Taichi to relax.

Which he finally did, mimicking the other's movements somewhat shyly. He tensed again as he felt Yamato licking over his lips, but by now he trusted the blond to know what he was doing and relaxed faster than he had before. Thus Yamato proceeded with coaxing Taichi's mouth open and guiding the other's tongue in his mouth, being surprised by the goosebumbs that started to rise on his back and the funny shudder that ran through him.

Meanwhile Taichi was just a simple mass of goo. He knew that whatever his father did to him was supposed to feel nice, but only with the right person, but that it would feel so great with Yamato was a whole new shock for him. As soon as he adapted to this new feeling, sensing that the blond didn't disapprove of what he was doing, he put a little more force behind his kiss.

To which Yamato responded just likely. Soon they did what they did when they were younger, but not with their fists or words, but their tongues, battling for dominance. Soon everything else was forgotten, even their need to breathe and it was only when their lungs hurt from the lack of oxygen that they broke apart, welcoming the air that was pumped in and out of their lungs.

Yamato was the first to regain the ability to speak.

"How... how did that feel?" He knew it felt great, but he needed to ask to be sure.

"Um... I dunno... can we do it again?" Taichi said, a little sheepishly.

Yamato just blinked and then started laughing.

"You're definitely the weirdest person I've ever met."

With than he leaned forward and kissed the smaller boy again, who gladly accepted the invitation.

They didn't sleep much that night, but when they slept, a contended smile was covering their faces as they held each other close.

~~~

The next day, Taichi had reluctantly gone home after school, for a change listening to Yamato as he said that his mom was probably worried about him. Of course she had been, but when she heard that Taichi had stayed overnight at Ishida's, she sighed relief.

"I almost thought you have become one of these punks who stayed out in gay bars every day... {5} But Yamato's a good boy, when he's with you I know you won't do anything stupid."

"Uh... Yeah mum, as you say," Taichi mumbled and stood up from the table to make his way over to his room when all of a sudden the phone rang.

"I'll answer it," he said quickly and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Taichi? This is Yamato."

"Hi Yama." Taichi didn't want to, but a rather goofy grin made its way on his face just hearing the blond's voice.

"Um... I made some ramen tonight... and dad's staying at work over night again... So... I wondered... would you want to come over?"

If there was any stomach that ever did cartwheels, Taichi's was trying to outrun it. He covered the lower part of the telephone.

"Mum? Can I go to Matt's now?"

"Sure you can," she smiled.

"Great!" the brunette beamed and turned back to the phone.

He had just opened his mouth to say something when he heard Yamato's voice whispering somewhat huskily in his ear, "I want you to stay with me tonight."

_The End_  
____________________________________________________________________

{1} "I'll start eating now" ... something like that. ^^;  
{2} Plushy... had to put that in here. ^^; *points to Layann* Her fault! XD  
{3} o.o;;;; um.... yeah... Scryed-moment here. O.o;  
{4} First Digimon-movie... Mr. Yagami's really scary when he's drunk.... o.o; scarier than Parrotmon. o.O;;  
{5} *sings* I wanna take to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar! ... um... Electric Six. ^^; There will be a music video from that with the footage of Lord of the Rings - The Fellowship of the Ring soon from me... as soon as I find enough webspace. ^_^

Geez... this must be the most complicated kiss I've ever described... *shakes head* Didn't feel good either.

Special Thanks go out to My-chan, who betaed this story. Her comment was great; "You're always getting furious about these Yamachi-artist and now you're writing one yourself... baka."  
She is SO right.


End file.
